


How Could You!

by X59



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Machines, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: Thrust rants about Jetstorm/Silverbolt.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	How Could You!

How?

How could you do this?

We were the greatest of all vehicons!

Jetstorm and Thrust.

Tankor never counted.

Even when he was alive.

Do you remember when he died?

We didn't feel any grief.

I saw him as a dimwit.

And you!

You wanted his tank drones!

Waspinator is dead!

Silverbolt is dead!

Thrust lives!

Jetstorm lives!

But thats not true.

For Silverbolt lives....

And Jetstorm...........

We could of fixed it.

Turned you back into who are suppossed to be.

But you chose her.

The she-spider.

Over our warriors.

Over our lord.

Over..... over.... 

Me.

How could you!


End file.
